Sonny With A Chance of Reign
by Ldizzle103194
Summary: After Sonny is chosen to do her network's promo, a jealous Chad plans to have him be the star instead..... Channy/ChadSonny/Chonny...?
1. Gullable Sonny

**Sonny With A Chance of Reign.**

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own ANY of the characters mentioned in this story. Don't sue me! :]**_

_**A/N:**__** I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my story "Sonny With A Dance" and I hope you will like this story just as much! This story will be longer about like 4 chapters or so but we will see so enjoy!**_

………_**.**_

"Wow I wonder why Mr. Condor is calling the whole entire network for a meeting today." Sonny said walking down the hallways of the So Random set with her cast mates.

"Oh it's nothing. He's just going to tell us that Chad gets to be in the promo for our network as usual." Nico said rolling his eyes.

"What? Why does he get to be it?" Sonny said with a disgusted tone as she walked along side Nico.

He shrugged as Grady took the other place next to Sonny. "Because he's the most "famous" person here and he'll get us the most ratings." Grady said.

"Oh please! It's because he sucks up to Mr. Condor the most! He shouldn't get to be the one to do the promo." Sonny said.

"For once you're right. It should be me on that promo! We can call it Tawni Time!" Tawni said with a wide grin and her arms out to the side.

"Yeah, I doubt that would ever happen." Zora said putting a hand on Tawni's shoulder.

Right when they got to Mr. Condor's office, they were all face to face with the cast of Mackenzie Falls. They all immediately put on their glares and crossed their arms.

"Chad. Falls." Sonny said at the front of her group of cast mates.

"Sonny. Randoms." Chad said at the front of her cast mates.

"So I hear you are always the person to star in our networks promos." Sonny said with a fake grin taking a step forward.

"Well I am the only person with some talent around here so why not spread it?" Chad said also taking a step forward.

"There are lots of talented people on this network and I think I'm just gonna let Mr. Condor know that in this meeting." Sonny said poking Chad's chest then crossing her arms in victory.

"Nobody talks down upon Chad Dylan Cooper and Chad Dylan Cooper plans to keep it that way."

"Well I don't care what Chad Dylan Cooper wants!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good."

"Good."

And with that Chad opened the door as the So Random cast flocked into Mr. Condor's office. With Sonny in the front, she sends a fake smile to Chad as she passes him. He rolls his eyes and follows after they all go in.

As Mr. Condor sees everyone come into his office he hurries and hangs up his cell phone call to speak. "Please sit. I'm going to make this quick; I'm a very busy man and I have no time for games."

Everyone hurries to find a seat. Coincidently, Chad and Sonny sat next to each other, giving each other disgusted scoffs when they learned who they were next to.

"Now you all know why we're here. I'm going to be picking a person to be the spotlight in our networks annual promo ……" Mr. Condor continued pacing back in forth in front of his desk.

"Me, me, me……" Chad hummed to himself playing with his finger nails.

Sonny rolled her eyes. "_He makes me so angry! There's no way he'll be doing that promo again….." _Sonny thought as Mr. Condor rambled on.

"Now the person who will be in the promo is……" Mr. Condor said getting a piece of paper from his desk.

Sonny looked to see Chad was already doing his acceptance faces and bit her lip. "Mr. Condor before you say anything I…."

"You better not Sonny." Chad said through a smile.

"Oh here's the paper," Mr. Condor said lifting it up to his eyes. "Sonny Munroe will be the in the promo. Now leave my office."

"Why thank you I never……what?" Chad said with his smile quickly turned into a frown.

"I said out!" Mr. Condor said making everyone hurry out the room.

Sonny left Mr. Condor's office with a huge kool-aid smile on her face as if she just won a million dollars. "Wow I can't believe he picked me to be in the promo." She said to her cast mates.

"It still should have been me who got the part but as long as Chad didn't get it I guess I'm okay. Ugh I need to look at myself!" Tawni said with a frown that quickly turned to a grin when she saw her reflection from her handheld mirror. "I'm so pretty! Yay!" She said skipping to her dressing room.

"Come on Grady let's go get some frozen yogurt." Nico said. "I hear they got the new razzleberry flavor!"

"Count me in!" Grady said as they both ran to the lunch room.

"Well I guess it's time to feed Lizzy. She's really cranky without her daily rat." Zora said skipping off to God knows where.

Sonny shook her head at Zora's comments and turned around to be face to face with Chad. "Chad what are you doing?" She said with her hand over her heart.

"Oh I was just in the neighborhood and I decided….."

"We're in a studio."

"Shhhhh….Chad's talking. I decided to come congratulate you for booking the promo." Chad said with a grin.

"Ummm thanks Chad. This is so unlike you….." Sonny said smiling.

"Well when it comes to you Sonny, I'm always unlike me…." Chad said putting an arm around Sonny's shoulder.

"Ok……" Sonny said as she walked with Chad down the halls.

"As a matter of fact, I think I'm going to help you since this is your first promo and all." Chad said.

"Really Chad? That would be so….wait. What's the catch?" Sonny said crossing her arms.

"There is none! Can't a guy just help out a friend?"

"A guy? Yes. You? Never." Sonny said.

"You're so funny Sonny! That's what I like about you and why I want to help you."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Wow thanks and I'm sorry for saying all of that stuff to you earlier." Sonny said tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"That's ok…..i'm sorry too." Chad said patting her on the back.

"I think this calls for a hug!" Sonny said with her arms wide open and a huge smile.

Chad opened his arms just as wide and walked up to her. Sonny wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"_Awww…..Chad's not such a bad guy after all! He's actually really sweet." _Sonny thought with a huge smile as she hugged him.

"_Awww…..poor Sonny doesn't even know what's about to hit her. It's called acting sucka!" _Chad thought with a devilish grin spreading across his face.

………..

_**Hey people so what did you think about this chapter? Tell me ALL about it in a review! It would really mean a lot! Thanks for reading hopefully you will read some more! :]**_


	2. No Gulit

**Sonny With A Chance Of Reign**

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own ANY of the characters mentioned in this story. Don't sue me! :]**_

_**A/N:**__** Sorry for the delay. I was in the process of moving and things a finally settling down. Enjoy! :]**_

........

Sonny entered her and Tawni's dressing room with a smile that was brighter than usual. Tawni didn't notice though. She sat at the vanity table admiring her good looks with an ocassional wink. Sonny skipped to her side of the room, humming a joyful tune as she sat at her own vanity table. Tawni glanced over at Sonny and did a kind of a double take when she saw her brushing her hair in a daze.

"Sonny....is there something you need to tell me?" Tawni said with a smile as she spun her chair in Sonny's direction.

Sonny suddenly popped out of her daze and put on a nervous smille. "Uhh what are you talking about. There's nothing going on." She turned to the mirror and saw her cheeks turn a faint pink.

"Sure, like I believe that. Hello? Do you know who you're talking to?" Tawni said as she made her way to Sonny's side.

"Nothing's going on! The only thing that has happened since the meeting was me and Chad..." Sonny began to say but was cut off by Tawni spinning her chair around to face her.

"So it's Chad you're crushing on?" Tawni said in a squeal.

"I am not crushing on Chad!" Sonny's voice got an octive higher and she crossed her arms over her chest. "I mean....he just offered to help me with the promo." She said with a shrug, getting up from her seat.

"Oh boy, you didnt believe that one did you?" Tawni said with a chuckle, following Sonny over to their couch.

"Well....."

"Sonny!" Tawni said giving Sonny a shove on her shoulder. "You have definately have been here long enough to know that when Chad's nice, he's up to something."

"It's true. Happens everytime." Zora said opening the air vent then instantly closing it. What a strange little one she was....

"I think it's different this time. I think he wants to burry the hatchet. He seemed like he actually cared." Sonny said with an expanding smile.

"The key word being act! He's an actor Sonny! And as much as it pains me to say this, I don't want to see you get hurt." Tawni said putting a hand on Sonny's shoulder.

"Aww really?"

"No! Now do you see how easy it is? Chad can be doing the same thing." Tawni said as she walked over to her vanity table.

"Gee thanks." Sonny said sarcastically as she plopped on the couch.

"You're welcome!" Tawni said sitting at her table then started appling make-up. "Just don't trust evil."

"I trust you don't I..." Sonny mumbled.

"What?"

Sonny then heard a knock at the door. "Nothing!" Sonny said hiding a smirk, walking towards the door and opening it.

There Chad stood with a hand in his pocket. "Hey Sonny." He said strolling into the dressing room. The light blue color of his shirt brung out those perfect blue eyes even more than usual. "Tawni." He snarled.

"Ugh." Tawni said getting up from her seat. "I'm outta here." She said as she left the room.

"Uh hey Chad. What brings you here?" Sonny said after closing the door.

"I promised I would help you with you're promo right?" Chad said plopping on their couch.

"Yeah but fliming starts next week. They havent even gave me a script yet! You cant..." Sonny said sitting next to Chad.

"Shhhhh....." Chad put a finger to Sonny's lips, turning on his Chad Dylan Cooper charms. "That's where you're wrong."

"Okay...." Sonny said while his finger still rested on her scarlet lips.

"You see Sonny," Chad said standing up from his seat, cupping his hands together. "A real actor doesnt need a script." He said as he circled the couch.

"Really? Well then why do they make them?" Sonny asked.

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny....." Chad said grabbing her shoulders from behind. "You ask to many questions. Just let CDC do all the talking, okay."

"Sorry..." Sonny trailed off, crossing her legs nervously.

"Now, rule number one to a great promo is dump the script. Mr. Condor will be impressed if you just come up with your own ideas." Chad said.

"No script. Got it!" Sonny said nodding with a smile. "Wait! Maybe i should start writing this down..." Sonny padded herself down in search of a pen.

"No worries!" Chad said pulling a small notepad and pen from out his pocket. A smirk crept on his face as soon as she took it from him. She is so gullable. All nice people are.

"Thanks Chad." Sonny said with a beaming smile then she quickly went to writing.

Chad watched her write, with her chocolate locks draping over her shoulder. She tucked a piece behind her ear so the left part of her face was visible. Then she smiled. It was a simple no teeth smile but it still was cute. Wait, did he just think that? His "I'm-so-smart" smirk was replace with a slight frown. What was this feeling growing wild in his stomach? No, it's not what you think. Chad Dylan Cooper does not feel gulit. EVER!

"Ok, I'm ready for rule number two now." Sonny said as she lifted her head from writing.

Chad stared down at Sonny's eager face and froze. She actually thought he was helping her. What was wrong with him. Just tell her another one of your lies, he told himself. Get a hold of youself man....

"Uh....Chad? Rule number two?" A confused look crossed Sonny's face as she spoke up.

Chad shrugged the previous thoughts out of his head. No girl was going to come between him and his fame. "Right.....now rule number two is quite easy...."

------------

_**A/N:**__** Short, i know. Sorry my mind is completely blank right now! Any ideas or improvements you guys might have for me are welcomed with a huge Sonny smile lolsz!**_

**Reviews?**


	3. Reverse Reverse!

**Sonny With A Chance of Reign**

_**Disclaimer:**__** You know the drill by now!**_

_**A/N:**__** Thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate all of them! Check out my other stories when you get the time like FORGOTTEN MEMORIES!!**_

----------------

"You were right Tawni!" Sonny said as stormed in the Prop House, plopping in the seat next to Tawni.

"I know." Tawni said with a bright smile, flipping her hair behind her. "So what am I right about this time?"

Sonny rolled her eyes with a sigh. "Chad is using me. He's trying to make me mess things up with the promo. He even told me to call Mr. Condor by his first name!"

Tawni gasped dramatically with a hand over her heart. "He did what? I knew Chad was evil but not _that_ evil." Tawni said scrunching her face up.

"I know! I'm sorry I didnt believe you earlier. I guess I just made myself think he was really changing." Sonny said leaning her head on a cushion.

"Well I don't want to say I told you so but.......who I am I kidding I told you so!" Tawni said with a bright smile clapping her hands.

"What am I going to do? He actually thinks I fell for all those stupid rules he was giving me." Sonny said, looking at Tawni with pleding eyes.

"Silly girl!" Tawni said hopping up from her seat. "Everyone knows that the only way to beat a fire is by putting more fire on it."

"I thought you beat fire with water." Sonny said, making a confused face at Tawni.

"Listen, do you want my help or not?" Tawni asked putting her hands on her hips. Sonny nodded slowly then Tawni perked up.

"Well it's so obvious Chad likes you so I'm thinking..."

"What?! Chad so does not like me. Why would he even be doing this if he liked me?" Sonny said in a shocked tone.

"He's a boy.....duh! They never act how they really feel. Besides Sonny, you like him too."

"Do not!" Sonny said an octave higher crossing her arms.

"Do so!"

"Do not!"

"Do so!"

"Ok fine!" Tawni said rolling her eyes. "Let's just pretend you do, ok?"

"Fine! And only because I want to get him back. Continue." Sonny said with a hand motion in which Tawni exchanged for an eye roll.

"You have to keep making Chad believe that you believe he is really trying to help you. Then Chad will start feeling bad for you because he likes you and blah blah blah. Then you will feel bad for making him feel bad and blah blah blah. Then you guys will admit your undying love....."

"Tawni!"

Sonny sent a glare to Tawni, crossing her arms. "Just saying!" Tawni said throwing her arms up in the air.

Sonny got up and thought for a moment. "Fine Tawni but this better work!"

"Please! When there's a Tawni, theres a way. I'm always right!" Tawni said flipping her hair then skipping out the door.

Sonny rolled her eyes then sighed. She hoped Tawni would keep it up about being right this time.

----------------------

"Hey Chad!" Sonny smiled when she took the place behind him on the lunch line.

"Sonny! Just the girl I wanted to see. Hows the promo tips going?" He said while Brenda handed him a large steak.

Sonny looked down at the mystery meat she scooped on her plate and made a face. "Not as great as this is going to taste."

Chad busted out in laughter, clentching his stomach. "See this is why Mr. Condor picked you for the promo. You are hilarious!"

Sonny looked at him with raised eyebrows. _He is trying way too hard_. "Aww....thanks Chad. And I can't tell you enough how happy I am that your helping me." Sonny plastered one of those winner smiles on her face. After all she was an actor too.

"Dont mention it." Chad said with a wink.

"I couldn't take all the credit though. I'm gonna go to Mr. Condor right now and tell him how........" Sonny turned to walk away but was stopped by Chad's hand grabbing her arm.

"No! Really...don't mention it." Chad said nervously as he pulled Sonny towards him.

A smirk formed on Sonnys face as she saw the worry in his eyes. "Why?" She said with a shrug.

"Because....uh....if you tell him that I told you to do that stuff he'll regret ever picking you. Then he would want me to be in the promo instead." Chad smirked at his comeback in which Sonny shot him a fake smile.

"Wow Chad. The old you would have took that opportunity and just threw me aside." Sonny said stepping closer to him.

Chad stepped closer too, almost causing their bodies to touch. "Well the new me would never do that to the girl he likes." He said twirling a piece of her hair. "Catch ya later." He said walking away with his steak.

Sonny looked down at her mystery meat as she felt a wave a heat hit her face. When she realized what was happening she rubbed the blush away from her cheeks in anger. She looked to the Mackenzie Falls table and saw Chad laughing it up with his castmates, probably talking about her.

"Two can play this game." Sonny said to herself, her eyebrows raising deviously.

----------------------------

_**A/N:**__** Idk....do you like where I'm going with this? I thought I'd switch it up a lil. I hope ya liked it. Dont forget to review and check out my Forgotten Memories!**_

_**Reviews?**_


End file.
